Archimedes Cleomedes (Fairy Tail)
|kanji = アルキメデスクレオメデス |rōmaji = Arukimedesu Kureomedesu |alias = * * * |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |height = 175.26cm (5'9ft) |weight = |birthday = |eyes = Green |hair = Brown |blood type = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = 30px|link=Fairy Tail Guild (Atlas) Fairy Tail Guild |mark location = Right Shoulder |occupation = *Guild Master *30px|link=Ten Wizard Saints (Atlas) Ten Wizard Saints |previous occupation = S-Class Mage |team = |previous team = |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |status = Active |relatives = *Phidias (Father) *Lysander (Mother) |counterpart = |magic = * |Ākaibu}} * * * * '| |Fearī Rō}} |curse = |weapons = * |Saihate nite Kagayakeru Yari (Rongominiado)|Lit. "The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World"}} * |manga debut = |anime debut = |game debut = |japanese voice = |english voice = |image gallery = }} , also known as either the , the or as the is a human male member of the Fairy Tail Guild. After the disappearance of the core members in the year X784, it was decided for Archimedes to become the 4th Guild Master due to his advanced knowledge and even wisdom due to the fact he studied book and texts. Eventually sometime in the seven years, he'd soon became one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Biography Birth On the island-country of Delos in the of Syracuse, his father Phidias was a veteran and . His father had a very special connection to the Celestial Spirits, to which he had studied the s. Phidias soon met a woman named Lysander, who is said to be a female Spatan from the enclaved cit-state of Sparta from Fiore. During the Delian War, a conflict that erupted between Syracuse and Ionia, another city-state from the island of Alpha Bay, Lysander lead a military campaign against the Ionians during the battle of the Pacific, a division in Earth Land's oceans that's between Delos and Ionia. During the war, Phidias was helping the female Spartan in navigating the oceans via the stars and starmapping routes. Unlike the Ionians who seem to lack in certain navigational fields, the Pacific Islands was able to be taken, and the battle waw victorius to the Delians. Finding the two, both Phidias and Lysander began to fall in love which they returned back to Delos and slept with each other, which convieved into a child. Pregnant, Lysander was able to get with permission from the League of Delos and the Delian Council. In her bed chambers Phidias stayed by her side and cared for her medical health with the Delian medical doctors and medical mages. However eight months later, the day Lysander was expected to give birth, Delos was under siege by a suprised Ionian attack. No time, Lysander was taken to a secured location in order to give birth which he fellow Spartan known as Leonardo da Sparta arrived in time to help. Leonardo then told Phidias that he needs to take the child away after she gives birth. Phidias questions the Spartans but Lysander told him that she rather have the child live and not be taken by the Ionians. Reluctantly agreeing, Phidias and Leonardo stayed guard as Lysander gave birth to their son Archimedes. After giving birth, Lysander however passed away due to complications in the birthing procedure, which the nurse gave the newborn to Phidias. Leonardo then told him a Spartan ship was over the side of Delos, which Phidias followed the Spartan, who defended him from Ionian soldiers. Reaching to the ship, Leonardo ordered the Hoplites to set sail at full. The Hoplite Captain then asked what Leonardo would, and he responded he shall to help the Delians. Phidias saw his self-sacrifice and bravery and wished him luck and to not die before the ship began to return to Fiore, with Leonardo responded saying saying that he doesn't need luck, and that Spartans never die. Early Life Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities |Ākaibu}}: Archimedes was Fairy Tail's primary bookworm and its go-to mage for information concerning certain matters similar to Levi. With Archive he's able to quickly document information which he can gain access to on the fly. He's constantly increasing his Archive's library with knowledge from Fairy Tail's library before Makarov disbanded it. * '|フォースブラスト|Fōsuburasuto}}: Archimedes is able to utilize this spell that allows him to materialized projected screen that can cause a blast of sorts. He commonly used this to target Fairy Tail members who disorganized books or simply took a book without telling. He's also able to use this on his hands, having small projected screen on his palm that cause little damage but does it to cause agitation. * |Komonjo-Dama}}: A spell of hisn own making, Archive Ball is a specialized spell that uses the magical information from Archive to project a attack, which can cause elemental effects if the information is present. During the battle of Fairy Tail against Phantom Lord, he was able to use Archive Ball to fire a projected fire attack. * '|フォースシールド|Fōsushīrudo}}: Archimedes is able to utilize Force Shields in the form of projected screens, which is able to block most attacks for a limited time. * |Terepashī}}: With Archive, Archimedes is able to mentally connected to multiple people at once and communicate with telepathically. * '|情報伝達|Jōhō Dentatsu}}: Archimedes is able to transfer various pieces of information in a compressed storage transference. : Archimedes learnt Bullet Magic as a means for Self-defense, rarely used prolonged combat. He used this Magic when Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, using it to take out 's Shade soldiers. : Archimedes is a capable user in using magical books in which he uses for combat and defensive purposes. He's capable of using Elemental Magic with his book Vivlío. : Archimedes shown proficent skill and coordination with telekinesis, using it to hold multiple books and other documents. '| |Fearī Rō}}: As the 4th and current Guild Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov would go to teach Archimedes the Fairy Law spell, one of the Three Great Fairy Magic. Upon being taught in secrecy, Makarov informs him on the usage and how it should be used such as only be ever used as the absolute single last resort and only when there's one enemy at a time. Despite being taught and can use Fairy Law, Archimedes as yet to actually use in combat. Advanced Arcane Knowledge & Wisdom: One of Archimedes achievements in becoming a Wizard Saint was due to his advanced, overwhelming knowledge within the Arcane Arts. He has shown he's very atuned and can identify any forms of magic or spell that's casted, identify even what and how it's used if he observes long enough. With his great knowledge also came great wisdom, here he's shown to instruct many younger individuals to tak care on magic. Wizard Saint Jura even notes on his great knowledge. This knowledge is so vast, he also aquired a numeral data on Lost Magics, such as Arc of Embodimet, Arc of Time and much more he had recorded in his Archive. It is due to his status as Guild Master, Wizard Saint and one to bear knowledge did Makarov felt the need to reveal and entrusted him with . Superior Intellect: Archimedes has demonstrated he possess great intellect in the fields he works on, capable of having near-perfect and is capable of thinking 5x faster then the average. His intellect allows him to quickly solve problems, and peform tactical planning, which he can easily strategize on the fly. Due to his quick judgement and how he commands, he has been noted and referred as the , shared with the first Guild Master Mavis. Equipment : |Saihate nite Kagayakeru Yari (Rongominiado)|Lit. "The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World"}}: Sometine in those seven years, Archimedes began to use a Magical Staff. He has been using the Staff to perform Elemental Magic, to which the Staff is considered a legendary relic that's capable of shining and performing Holy Magic, a magic of religious origins used against the Darkness, and to act as the light within the darkness to reveal the pathway. Trivia & Notes *In the Atlasverse, Fairy Law was taught to Archimedes by Makarov himself. *Named after of Syracuse (/ˌɑːrkɪˈmiːdiːz/; : Ἀρχιμήδης; c. 287 – c. 212 BC) was a , , , , and . *His is that of (Greek: Κλεομήδης), who was a Greek astronomer who is known chiefly for his On the Circular Motions of the Celestial Bodies (Κυκλικὴ θεωρία μετεώρων). *Translation for Rhongomyniad taken directly from .